Impulso
by karin vongola
Summary: Nunca se habían hablado, ni tan siquiera saludado… Pero, eso no impedía que….


Naruto es de kishi….

**Impulso**

Hinata no sabía dónde meterse. Estaba realmente apenada. Su mente estaba en blanco. Su cuerpo rígido no le permitía mover un musculo y solo se escuchaba su respiración entrecortada acompañada de su eterno sonrojo, los cuales amenazaban con mandarla directo al suelo en medio de un desmayo inminente.

Todo olía a lirios. Su flor favorita. ¿Por qué olía a así? No recordaba nada. Probablemente, ¿se había desmayado? Sentía el sol calentando su rostro, lo que significaba que estaba en algún lugar en el exterior. Conclusión: Se había desmayado en la calle.

No se desmayaba por cualquier cosa… Pero, no podía recordar. Tenía una laguna mental. Odiaba que eso le sucediese. Odiaba olvidar cosas importantes. Inspiro otra bocanada de aire y además del aroma de las flores, capto otro, muy sutil. Olía a…. ¿Sasuke? No podía ser. Un poco mas despierta, notó que estaba apoyada sobre algo excesivamente cómodo. Además el olor a Sasuke se estaba intensificando a la par con la recuperación de sus sentidos.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos con dificultad, la luz del sol era inclemente.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó la chica entre tartamudeos- Sus mejillas pasaron de pálido a rojo fuego en un instante al ver los ojos de Sasuke tan de cerca.

Entonces lo vio todo claro.

Iba de camino al complejo Hyugga. Caminaba lentamente por las calles de Konoha, como le era costumbre. Entonces vio al Uchiha apoyado contra una pared de brazos cruzados, esperando algo o a alguien. Pasando de él, acelero el paso. Ver a Sasuke siempre causaba un cosquilleo leve en su estomago. Esa sensación le parecía demasiado rara, por lo que prefería huir cada vez que lo veía. Total, Sasuke jamás le había dirigido la palabra, y ella tampoco lo había intentado.

Mientras caminaba sintió que alguien la seguía, sin embargo no se giro. Le pareció escuchar que decían algo, pero inmiscuida en sus pensamientos no prestó mayor atención. Camino rápido sin darse cuenta hacia donde la llevaban sus pasos y terminó llegando a un callejón sin salida.

Estaba atrapada, y propensa a ser atacada por su perseguidor. Siempre podía utilizar el juuken. Un simple vándalo no iba a poder con ella. Para su sorpresa, era Sasuke. Yacía cruzado de brazos con una ceja alzada y comenzaba a dar lentos pasos hacia ella. Con todo el trajín y la imponente presencia del pelinegro, su corazón se acelero a mil, el cosquilleo en su estómago se hizo notar e irremediablemente, perdió la noción del tiempo.

Estaba… acostada… sobre las piernas de…. ¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo es que había pasado algo así?

-Duermes mucho- Dijo el Uchiha con frialdad

-Sasuke-kun, que fue lo que…

-Hmp- Bufó- Iba a informarte de una misión de parte de la Hokage. Intente llamarte pero hiciste oídos sordos, entonces comencé a seguirte. Te detuviste en ese callejón y fue mi oportunidad. Entonces te desmayaste.

Perfecto. Todo tenía sentido. Pero eso no explicaba qué hacía en una posición tan intima con él. Por supuesto no valía la pena pedir una respuesta. Primero y principal porque no se atrevía a preguntar, y segundo, pero no menos importante, estaba totalmente segura de que el Uchiha no le brindaría explicación alguna.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que _olía a_ S_asuke?_- preguntó tajante

Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas. Demonios. ¿Acaso lo había dicho en voz alta sin darse cuenta? Desde la academia, cuando se sentaban cerca, un aroma realmente agradable sobresalía de entre los demás. Hinata busco la fuente de ese aroma, sin que nadie se diese por enterado y al final cayó en cuenta de provenía Sasuke. Fue así que, inconscientemente comenzó a distinguirlo del resto.

-Yo… esto…- pronunció, intentando explicarse

-En fin. Tenemos misión mañana. 7 en punto en la entrada de La aldea. Sé puntual

-Claro

La chica se sonrojo. Su cabeza aun estaba apoyada sobre las piernas del Uchiha. Su olor estaba comenzando a marearla y casi podía jurar que tendría el valor suficiente para juntar sus labios con los de él. Y de hecho así fue. La adrenalina se apodero de su cuerpo y poso sus manos en el cabello de Sasuke, empujándolo suavemente hacia su rostro. Sus labios se encontraron con los del Uchiha. Al instante, una leve corriente eléctrica recorrió sus labios, pasando directo a su espina dorsal

El cosquilleo que solía sentir en cuando veía a Sasuke estaba latente. Una necesidad irrefrenable de devorar sus labios estaba comenzando a embargar sus sentidos, pasando el beso a un tono aun más apasionado. El Uchiha mordió su labio inferior, haciendo que la chica soltase un leve gemido que murió enterrado en su garganta. Y hubiese seguido besando aquellos labios, de no ser por la ineludible necesidad de aire que sus pulmones comenzaban a reclamar.

Un sonrojo notorio cubría sus mejillas, y noto, que extrañamente un ligero tinte rosa cubría las de Sasuke. Incluso rascaba su nuca mirando otro punto. Parecía apenado. La chica pensó que se veía realmente adorable.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. Si el sol estaba tan fuerte, quería decir que estaban en plena vía pública. Se levanto como un resorte y vio a su alrededor. El olor a lirios se debía a que estaban junto al jardín en el que predominaban este tipo de flores. Era su parque favorito Justo en el centro de Konoha. La banca frente a la fuente. Allí estaba sentado Sasuke, quien la miraba con una expresión estoica. Vio alrededor y se sobresalto al ver que algunos los miraban con sorpresa. Otros ni siquiera les prestaban atención. Comenzó a sentir un aura ira asesina embargando el ambiente. El club de fans de Sasuke la miraba como si estuviesen a punto de asesinarla. Una alerta de pánico se encendió al verlas, no quería morir tan joven. ¡No había sido su culpa! Había sido culpa de Sasuke por… ni siquiera sabía por qué pero, ¡era su culpa! Había armado un espectáculo en medio del parque más concurrido de Konoha, Y con las hinchas Uchiha como principales espectadoras. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido todo ese coraje.

La horda de féminas comenzaba a avanzar rápidamente hacia su posición. Hinata estaba paralizada. No sabía qué hacer y no podía moverse. No podía pensar. Quería que la tierra se la tragase. Estaba apenada, avergonzada y todo lo que se pareciese. La mano de Sasuke tomó la suya de repente y de inmediato comenzó a correr tan rápido que a las chicas no les dio tiempo ni de parpadear. A Hinata le costó un poco seguirle el ritmo, después de todo acababa de despertarse.

Un rato después, Sasuke se detuvo en la rama de un árbol, en el bosque. Se habían alejado bastante de la aldea.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas- dijo el Uchiha, apegándola al tronco

-Yo no…

-Eres aun más interesante de lo que pensé- dijo el chico acercándose al rostro de la sonrojada Hinata- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- Preguntó a nadie en particular, mientras acariciaba su cabello

El corazón de Hinata estaba a punto de estallar. Todo a su alrededor olía a Sasuke. Incluso su propia ropa. El sabor de sus labios aun no desaparecía ni la sensación que había provocado el beso. Sentía que el desmayo iba a atacarla de nuevo. Su respiración entrecortada y el rápido palpitar en su pecho así de lo indicaban. Antes de sucumbir nuevamente, Sasuke tomó sus labios una vez más. Esta vez sujetándola por la cintura. La sensación de mareo desapareció, no así el cosquilleo y el vertiginoso bombeo cardíaco. Algo dentro de ella la incito a aferrarse a su cuello con ahínco. Uchiha Sasuke había sacado a relucir una parte de Hinata que ni ella misma conocía.

Un tiempo después se vio a la Hyugga y al Uchiha bastante apegados. El chico era bastante posesivo, y siempre que anduviesen juntos lanzaba miradas heladas a todo aquel que se atreviese a mirar a la Hyugga por más de 5 segundos. Hinata solía aferrarse a su brazo en algunas ocasiones. Realmente hacían un cuadro digno de ser admirado.

_¿Y cómo fue que Hinata terminó descansando sobre las piernas de Sasuke?_

Hinata cerró los ojos y comenzó a caer. Sasuke la tomó justo antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo. La cargo y luego se pregunto qué haría con ella. Dejarla allí seria inhumano. A saber qué clase de personas pasasen por allí. No la dejaría a merced de cualquier loco. Además el jefe del clan correría tras su cabeza al enterarse de que había dejado abandonaba a su hija mayor en un callejón desolado.

La chica era liviana. La cargo por un rato mientras caminaba. No podía ir a su casa con ella. Eso se vería realmente mal y empezarían a hablar cosas indebidas. ¿Llevarla al complejo Hyugga? Esa opción era aun peor. En cuanto lo viese el padre de la Hyugga, lo perseguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno de ser necesario. Descartadas ambas posibilidades, opto por quedarse junto a ella en un lugar público –no podía arriesgarse a dejarla sola en cualquier sitio-. Entonces vio el parque que estaba en corazón de la aldea.

Todos los bancos estaban ocupados. Había uno vacio justo frente a la fuente. Recostó a la chica y sus cabellos de desparramaron por el aire. Demonios. No había tomado en cuenta amarrar su larga cabellera para combatir el viento. Lo tomo entre sus manos, la alzo un poco quedando su cabello aplastado contra su cuerpo. Su larga cabellera era realmente suave. Toco por curiosidad los mechones de su flequillo y sí, eran tan suaves como le habían parecido. De alguna forma termino sentándose a su lado, y luego con delicadeza apoyo la cabeza de la chica en regazo para mayor comodidad. Mientras tocaba su cabello, no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro. Primero la frente, la nariz, sus mejillas. Era linda. Más de lo que se dejaba ver en su timidez. Nunca se había detenido a admirar a la Hyugga. Ni hablarle. Ni saludarle. Pero se sentía bastante bien estar a su lado. Era una sensación agradable, una que no había experimentado con nadie más. Al notar que abría los ojos, dejo de lado toda acción. Ya no había tiempo de separarse de ella. Entonces escuchó que decía _Huele a Sasuke. _¿A qué demonios se refería?

**Fin**.

Gracias por leer!

_¿Reviews?_

Ja nee!


End file.
